


Flying

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Keeper [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mile High Club, PWP, Thor hates airplanes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy needs to fly to Sweden to offer Jane a job. She doesn't go alone, of course, but Thor doesn't exactly feel comfortable flying in a jet. Distraction? Distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

As much as Darcy liked Pepper, and she really did, she was always a little nervous when she was summoned into the CEO's large office. She paused outside the large door before giving a brief knock and then pushing her way in.

In addition to the neat woman behind the desk, Tony was there, sitting  _on_ the desk like he owned it. That was a bit of a surprise; as long as she'd worked there, Darcy had never had a meeting with Pepper that Tony had also been present for. Was this... Bad? It was hard not to immediately jump to the conclusion that this was a Bad Thing for her continued employment at SI.

“Darcy, come in.” Pepper rose to her feet, a warm smile on her face as she gestured to the detested chair across the desk from her own.

“Thanks.” Darcy crossed the thick gray carpet to sit carefully on the edge of the chair. She wouldn't be able to slouch, the chair was too rigid for that. So instead she perched there, looking a question at her- what was the term Nat had come up with? Non-conformist sexual partner?

He gave her a reassuring grin and reached out to rub his hand comfortingly up and down her upper arm. He didn't look at all worried, which helped.

“Darcy,” Pepper said, leaning forward and clasping her hands on top of her desk like she was pretending Tony hadn't completely commandeered about a third of it. “I called you here today to talk about Dr. Jane Foster.”

Darcy's eyebrows climbed sharply up her forehead. She really hadn't talked to Jane a whole lot recently. The last time had been, what... Last week? And it was just a quick, how-are-you-how's-the-snow before Jane had logged off Facebook, saying that it was bedtime. “She's okay, isn't she?” Another rush of panic. They hadn't spoken much recently, but Jane was still her best friend.

“Of course.” Pepper's tone was calm, soothing, but Darcy was more comforted by Tony picking up her hand and absently rubbing his thumb over the back of it. Tony was a toucher. “We want to offer her a position here.”

A flood of instant relief. And then... It wasn't like Darcy's eyebrows could get any higher. “I don't know if she'd go for that. I think she's enjoying the whole autonomy thing she and Erik have going on right now.”

“But if it was a choice between Stark Industries or SHIELD?”

Darcy sighed. She knew that SHIELD was ramping up again. She also knew that Jane wouldn't be at all happy to work for them again. Their time in Tromso wasn't exactly one filled with fond memories, they'd gotten out of there as soon as they could. “We're not exactly fond of SHIELD's hiring and transferring techniques. They tend not to take no for an answer.”

Tony spoke up. “I'm pretty sure that SHIELD plans to offer Jane a job.” He made sympathetic-face.

“Ooookay. You really think SHIELD will back off if we get there first?” They may have downsized or whatever, but Darcy was pretty sure that SHIELD still had enough jack-booted thugs- thanks, Erik- to make sure Jane and all of her equipment was spirited away to some sort of Super Secret facility.

“I'm sure Director Coulson will understand that Dr. Foster working for Stark Industries will serve his best interests,” Pepper said smoothly, though there seemed to be a bit of reluctance in her tone.

“Uh huh.” Darcy looked back and forth between them. Tony was wearing one of his trademark smirks. “How much StarkTech are they actually using?”

“Yes. Yes is the answer to that question.” Tony's smug tone matched his expression. “So. Ready to go?”

“To go? Sweden?” Darcy blinked up at him for a moment. “You mean, right now?”

“People react to job offers better when they're made in person, especially from someone they already know.”

“Right.” Darcy thought back to her job offer, out in the middle of nowhere. “You know, sometimes it feels like I've been working here forever.”

“I'm going to take that as a good sign,” Pepper said, her voice warm with humor. “I've sent you a temporary employment contract, you can get it on your tablet. Just a signature will suffice for now, I'll go over the full contract with Dr. Foster when she arrives back here.”

“Great.” Darcy thought for a second or two. “Where is she going to be staying?”

“We were going to set up an apartment for her down by her lab.”

“No.” Darcy's protest came immediately. “Don't do that. If you do, she'll never come out of there. She needs, like, sunshine. Water. Interaction with other people.” She thought for a moment, eyes flicking back and forth between her boss and their boss. “Um, I'm not... sleeping in my apartment anymore.” That was said while studiously  _not_ looking at the smug expression on Tony's face.

Pepper looked down at her desk, not quite hiding her smile. “I'll have Housekeeping make sure that the apartment is ready for a tenant.” After the initial worry for both Tony and Darcy, Pepper had been surprisingly supportive of their... oh, hell. It was a relationship. There was really no other word for it. But the word on its own didn't necessarily mean anything, right? Like, Pepper and Darcy had a relationship- obviously not the same  _kind_ of relationship.

Tony was up off of the desk, his hold on Darcy's hand pulling her to her feet as well. “I had Housekeeping pack a small bag for you. You won't be gone that long.” He was already guiding her towards the door.

Darcy looked over her shoulder. “Seeya later,” she managed before she was completely out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Tony had filled Darcy in on all of his plans for Jane.  _He_ was almost more excited about having her at the Tower than Darcy was, causing no end of laughter when Darcy realized that he had a science-boner for her friend. He'd talked all the way to his Penthouse- where Darcy's belongings were and where she slept about two-thirds of the time- where he'd pushed Darcy up against the wall and quite thoroughly explored her mouth with his tongue before pressing a small travel bag in her hand and sending her down to the garage for the drive to the airport.

He'd explained that she wouldn't be traveling alone. In addition to Clint and Thor being able to talk Erik into coming- like that would be hard- and Steve just being the kind of guy who would help you move even without a case of beer, having Avengers there would make it more likely that Coulson wouldn't just be all, 'Mine!' about Jane and Erik. Plus, extra muscles for moving.  _So pretty!_

They were taking a private SI jet, of course. That particular one had an extended cargo hold, something about there being enough room for a Hulked-out Hulk or whatever. But definitely enough room for whatever lab equipment they wanted to bring over with them.

Darcy let the pressure change in the cabin, as well as the gravity as the nose of the jet tipped up, make her eyes fall closed. This happened sometimes, and she was more than happy to settle back in the excessively comfortable seat and doze off.

But she was woken up by the almost-painful grip of a large hand on her arm. She opened her eyes and squinted at her other non-conformist sexual partner, who looked decidedly uncomfortable. This was a man who, like, played with lightning and traveled on rainbow bridges for the hell of it.

“What's wrong?” she asked, words still slurred with sleep.

“I do not enjoy flying under these conditions.”

She looked at him for a moment, sitting up and patting his upper arm with her free hand as she tried to get her mind moving again. “You guys have airplanes and, like, TIE-Fighters on Asgard; Jane told me about them.”

“None such as this. Not...” He looked around the small confines of the cabin, blue eyes darting around so quickly that it looked almost like panic. “Not enclosed.”

_My alien-god boyf- non-conformist sexual partner is afraid of airplanes._ “You don't fly in here when you guys go out and save the world?”

“Certainly not. I need no assistance to fly.”

“Huh. Right. Okay.” So... Either she showed up in Sweden with a permanent hand-shaped indent in her arm or... “You guys use this jet for Avenging or whatever, is there a medical room or something?”

“I do not require medical attention.” His blue eyes flew to her, looking more than a little indignant.

“I wasn't thinking  _medical_ attention, exactly.” She paused. “Well, maybe a little mouth-to-mouth.”

Clint broke in, sounding just about as amused as he possibly could. “The door at the back, not the cargo area, but the other one. It's about the same size as the back of an ambulance.” He gestured with his head.

Darcy slipped her free hand under the one gripping her arm and wiggled until he let go enough that she could close her fingers over his. She stood up and moved past Thor, pulling gently on his hand until he was up as well. The cargo hold was the one on the left, which meant that the medical area was the one on the right? Darcy opened the door and looked inside.

Clint had been right about the size of it, with an ambulance-sized cot taking up majority of the room.  _We're going to have to get a little creative._ She walked inside, though, Thor following close behind.

She turned to face him as the door swung shut behind him. He barely fit between the bed and the wall, and he looked no happier than he had in the main cabin. She glanced around the room for a moment before pointing to the bed. “Why don't you sit down?”

Thor lowered himself onto the narrow bed, even with him sitting on the edge his back was almost against the wall. She swung a leg over his thighs and lowered herself onto him, straddling his lap so that she could face him. “Hi,” she said with a bit of a smile, wrapping her arms securely around his neck. “You okay there?”

The answering smile was maybe just a little bit begrudging. “Better than I was.”

“Excellent.” Darcy shimmied a little bit, not bothering to hide her pleased grin when his eyes dropped down to the tiny bit of cleavage that was visible above the neck of her tank top. Coming out to the hanger had required both a hoodie and a coat, of course, but it was nice and warm on the jet. And it promised to get even warmer fairly shortly. “I thought that  _maybe_ I could come up with something to distract you.”

His hands settled at her waist, eyes coming back up to lock with hers. “I would appreciate that.”

So she leaned forward and kissed him. Just the lightest pressure, the briefest touch of her lips against his. His smile was a lot less begrudging when she pulled away to look down at him. “A step in the right direction, maybe?”

“As long as you don't stop there.”

She was grinning as she leaned down to kiss him again. Sitting like this, she was a little taller than he was, and it was really nice not to have to crane her head all the way back just to be able to make out with him.

The kiss was longer this time, lingering until she licked along his upper lip. His mouth opened in invitation and she dipped inside, her tongue flicking at his. Flick and retreat, teeth caught gently along his lower lip, a taste, a tease. His fingers dug in a little before shifting, one hand moving down to cup her ass, the other running up over her back until it tangled in the hair behind her neck. He held her against him as their lips moved together, close enough that she could feel his heart thudding in his chest.

Which brought a sudden thought to mind, nagging enough that she had to pull away. “That thunder thing you sometimes do when you're all excited, you're not going to, like, summon lightning to hit the jet or something, are you?” Because that would be bad. So very, very bad.

“No, it is contained within me.” A slow smile spread across Thor's face. “And sometimes within you.” His voice was all low, husky with promise.

Her belly flipped over. “See, that's not... You can't...” Her mouth fell on his again, hands dropping down to find the hem of his shirt. She'd been meaning to take her time- they had  _hours_ before they were due to land in Sweden- but when he said things like that, well...

Darcy pulled away long enough to wrench the shirt over his head and toss it over  _there_ , and then she was feeling across his impossibly broad back. She leaned down to kiss down the side of his neck, fastening her lips to his skin and sucking- it wasn't like she'd be able to leave a mark.

But then she remembered that she was doing this to distract him, and her mouth moved down his neck and along his shoulder, nipping, sucking, the occasional flick of her tongue.

His hand was kneading over the curve of her ass, slowly pulling her tighter against him until her hips were flush against his torso, pressing her very intimately against the thick erection that was straining against the fly of his jeans.

It was impossible for her not to roll her hips, grinding herself against him as she gripped his biceps. When her lips traveled to the edge of his shoulder, she pulled back to look at him. His eyes met hers for a moment, then traveled down to stare at where her tank top was still covering her breasts. His fingers tightened on her hair, gently tugging back until she was leaning backwards against his arm, arching into him. She felt the hot glide of his tongue from one side of her collarbone to the other, pausing to swirl in the dip in the middle. One of the straps of her tank top was caught in his teeth and he pulled it down over her shoulder.

Thor fastened his mouth to the upper swell of the breast he'd just partially exposed. He would leave a mark if he wasn't careful. Darcy was completely okay with that, as long as she didn't have to stop the tantalizing friction she was getting through their jeans as she moved against him.

He leaned her back a little further, following her until the heat of his mouth was on the thin fabric of her tanktop, closing over the sensitive peak and drawing it into his mouth.

She squirmed against him. Her nipple shifted against the fabric, but it wasn't enough. She wanted the graze of his teeth, the slightly rough edge of his tongue. “Can we get this off?” she asked, the answering laugh was lost in the layers of fabric separating them.

He pulled her back upright and quickly rid her of both her shirt and the satiny purple bra underneath. Instead of leaning her backwards again, though, he simply sat, the backs of his fingers brushing gently down her sides as his eyes traced out the curves of her breasts. She did another little shimmy, fully enjoying the gleam that came into his eyes. Thor was definitely a boob-guy, and he was the only person she'd ever been with hands large enough to fully cup one of them in one hand. He did so, his thumb sweeping across to brush over her nipple.

His hand came behind her neck again, urging her to close the distance between them. She rested her palms on his chest, fingernails digging in just a little as she slanted her lips against his. He seemed content to do nothing more than tease at her nipple with his thumb, concentrating more on the way his tongue was moving against hers.

She arched into his hand to encourage him, but he didn't take the hint. She was at entirely the wrong angle to comfortably tease him the same way, so she pulled away and scooted back until she was standing between his legs. It wasn't far to move until she was standing against the wall behind her, the hard surface cold against her bare skin. Darcy held her hand out to him, and he stood as well, head not quite brushing the ceiling, but not too far off either. Her hands went to the waist of his jeans, but instead of undoing his button and unzipping his fly, instead she stepped forward and flicked her tongue against one of his nipples.

Thor hissed in a breath. “I could take you against this wall,” came out in a deep, vibrating growl that sent a shiver down her spine.

Her belly flipped over again, and she took in a deep breath to keep from moaning. They'd done wall sex before and it had been... “That might not be such a good idea, you might knock the jet off its trajectory or something.” Energetic. That was a good word. “I was thinking more along the lines of what we were just doing, only one hundred percent more naked.”

“Then ride me, lovely Darcy, else I'll risk setting us off course.”

His jeans came off after that, as quickly as she dared without the risk of hurting him. Her own pants and underwear followed, and she pushed gently on his chest until he sank back down on the bed.

Grinding against him as they'd kissed, as well as his teasing, had already made her wet. She gripped the base of his erection and lowered herself slowly onto him until she'd taken him all the way inside. His fingers were pressing into her hips, but he was simply holding onto her, letting her move at her own pace.

No matter how often they fucked, it was still a bit of a stretch as her pussy adjusted to the girth that filled her. She squeezed her thighs along his hips, raising herself up slowly before easing back down. And then again, and again, until she picked up speed, riding him like he'd urged her to.

One hand behind his back, the other on his shoulder, she moved as fast as she could manage. Thor's arms flexed and released as he picked up the rhythm, guiding her up and down with his fingers gripping her hips.

Her head was thrown back, eyes closed. She felt him shift his hold, one hand splayed out under her ass, the opposite thumb slipping between them to nudge at her clit. She was biting her lips together to keep from making too much noise; the medical room probably wasn't soundproofed, and Steve tended to get a little blushy.

She clutched at him as her pleasure crested, the heat spreading out along her limbs. She faltered, her hips slowing a little, but he was right there to keep her going, his hand underneath her guiding her up and down along his cock.

The first rumble like distant thunder from deep in Thor's chest vibrated deliciously across her breasts where they were pressed against him, echoing around and around the tiny room until Darcy could feel it again. She held onto his shoulders, shifting up just a little and using them for leverage as she moved  _deeper_ , rolling her hips into him again and again. He stiffened under her, the pads of his fingers digging in like he was trying to imprint his fingerprints against her skin. She felt his cock twitch and jerk as he came deep inside her. One of SI's scientific advancements had been birth control that would stand up against superheroes-  _thanks, Bruce-_ she loved it, the feeling alone was almost enough to get her off again- almost, but not quite. But she could wait. There was plenty of time left before they got where they were going.

She relaxed against him, head dropping down so she could rest her cheek on his shoulder. She enjoyed this part almost as much as the pleasure from the sex itself, the feeling of being wrapped in his arms. She felt cared for, safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A Personal Matter didn't have a full scene for just Darcy and Thor, so this happened.


End file.
